It's All Over
by dogluver714
Summary: This story begins at the ending, trying to fill the gap between the final war and epilouge. What will happen with the characters. How will they cope with the pain?
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried their best to maneuver the hallways yet again under the invisibility cloak; thankful that no one was in their right state of mind, what with the war finally being over and all of the great lives it cost, because half of their legs had to of been showing, even though they had practiced this maneuver a lot lately. The trio was pretty much in a state of shock, especially Harry, not knowing how to react but they all knew this much for sure, they were exhausted. None of them really knew what to expect in the upcoming days or for the upcoming night at that. So they all wandered to their dormitories and tried to lumber to sleep. The rooms were filled with soft sobs of people who had lost their loved ones, but somehow Harry found himself in a troublesome sleep which he soon awoke from screaming, in the common room.

"AHHH," Harry yelled, shaking uncontrollably, "What am I doing here!?"

This seemed to disturb the soft, barely audible, confused sobs coming from the corner which Ginny was currently inhabiting.

"You were sleep walking and murmuring something about, 'I have to die..' and 'must kill him'. Harry, it's over, it's ok you don't have to worry about it anymore; Voldemort is finished now, all because of you," Ginny responded, the pitch of her voice going up at the sight of Harry still shaking a little more. "Harry it's ok. HARRY IT'S OK!" Ginny was really panicking now because Harry was not calming down. "HARRY ARE YOU OK!!" At this point Ginny began shaking harry also, because she herself was getting scared. "Somebody get some help.. HURRY!!"

The sound of footsteps were making its way down the stairs, the first person she saw was her mom then her dad, Hermione, Ron, and soon the common room was jam packed with what seemed to be everybody in Hogwarts.

"What's happened?" Mrs. Weasley began..

But was interrupted by random voices in the crowd all wondering the same thing; what was wrong with the famous Harry Potter, the one who just hours ago defeated the darkest wizard of all times.

"I-I-I-I," stammered Ginny, tears streaming down her big brown eyes "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here hoping others would be down here, and then harry was sleep walking down the stairs," Ginny paused trying to control herself, but you could tell her efforts were not working as she began to sob.

"Go on Ginny" coaxed Mrs. Weasley.

"an-an-And he started murmuring, and so when I-I got up from the corner.. he just screamed and started shaking." Ginny paused yet again unable to look at anyone at this point for she was now sobbing uncontrollably, she felt a comforting hand reach out and touch her on the back, which she realized was Hermione's.

"It's ok Ginny.. just tell us what happened we'll get this all straightened out," whispered Hermione comfortingly, though she knew she couldn't say much to calm down poor Ginny, she knew that it had been an extremely long day for everybody. First her dear brother Fred dies, and then the she witnesses the boy who she's had a crush on for her entire life go through an extreme rarity for which she surprisingly doesn't know what kind of spell, or perhaps sickness would cause this.

"I-I tried to calm him down, but no-nothing seemed to work" And at that Ginny lost it. Tears were now streaming down both her and Hermione's eyes, both girls were gripping each other for some shred of comfort, as they began to reminisce about some of the good times they had had with Harry, which only made this ordeal ten times more painful. Ron joined in on this group-hug like congregation trying to comfort the two girls that he loved so much, and whom meant the world to him.

"It's ok, everything is going to be ok.." cooed Ron just loud enough for both Hermione and Ginny to here.

At this point Mr. Weasley and some of the other adults were managing to get harry through the crowd of people and out of the common room to where Madame Pomfrey might be able to help them. This wasn't a specifically easy task, because for one Harry was still shaking uncontrollably but he also wasn't able to support himself anymore and wasn't responding to anything anyone said, though they were sure he was still conscious. But eventually they seemed to make it out the door all in one piece; and then, for Harry everything else went black.

_A/N: I realize this is an incredibly short chapter, but I had to get it started somehow.. and I didn't want to give TOO much away :). But yeah, this is my first fanfic. so I hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry finally awoke from his black out he had no idea where he was, he felt slightly more refreshed then when he last remembered things, but he was still a bit woozy. Ron noticed he was awake, and went and got the others to tell them. Everybody's eyes were red shot probably from all of the crying they had encountered, and they were all saying things at once to Harry.

"Harry your up!!" Hermione gasped, acting on impulse wanting to squeeze him into a huge bear hug, but decided against it.

"Yeah, I guess I am, what happened?" Harry asked to whoever was willing to answer.

"Well you were sleep walking and talking in the common roo--" ginny started

"Yeah Yeah, I remember that part.. but where am I?" Harry Interupted

"Well your at St. Mungos right now, you had a severe panic attack, and they're trying to get you stabalized. And don't you EVER scare my like that again harry!" responded Mrs. Weasley firmly, as a single tear fell down her cheek. You could tell she thought of Harry as her seventh son, and she thought she almost lost him too. Just then Harry's nurse walked in and started shooing away everyone.

"Visiting hours are over, please at his state only two people visiting next time though. He needs his rest" Said the strict old nurse, whom Harry eventually developed a dislike for.

"Bye Harry" they all said in unison.

"Bye." responded Harry as he drifted off into his first peacful sleep in what seemed to be ages. The dream was of him and Ginny and all of his closest friends at a dance in hogsmeade, during the winter, while the snow was falling. They were all laughing and smiling, and so cheerful. "Why did such laughter seem so foreign to him now?" Harry thought to himself, as he was pulled back into reality by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Harry... Harry..." It was Ginny.

"Whaa-- What time is it?" responded Harry with a groggy voice.

"Umm.. somewhere around 12:30" Ginny responded, Harry looked around, sure enough it was pitch black, it was just around sunrise when he last awoke, did he sleep through the whole day, Harry began to think. But his thoughts were distracted as he heard a sniffling noise, when he looked up tears were falling down Ginny's face. It hurt Harry to see her in this state, he never wanted to see her like this, it just put him farther down in the dumps. He tried to comfort her, but he was pretty helpless laying there in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on. Then he got side tracked yet again thinking about how hideous he must have looked, but tried to shove the thoughts to the back of his mind. He reached out his hand and ginny grabbed it, this helped him force his way up, then she layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just so confused Harry," wailed Ginny, her voice muffled by the now wet hospital gown, her tears seeming to lessen "I'm so selfish, I should be sad I mean my brother just died, but yet I'm happy because you didn't die. I feel like voldemorts twin"

"Oh Ginny, don't ever compare youself to voldemort, you wouldn't be feeling like this if you were voldemorts twin." And with that they embraced into a huge hug in what both exhausted Harry, because he was so weak at the time and was gripping Ginny so hard, and comforted him beyond compare. If you payed extra attention you could see a small tear form and fall down Harry's cheek, because he was just as confused as everyone else. They stayed locked in that hug for what seemed like ages, until Ron and Hermione walked in, did they part. Ron and Hermione were both holding hands and Hermione still had red puffy eyes like she did earlier, Ron was trying to comfort her saying that Harry was fine, but she insisted that she wanted to see it with her own eyes.

"Oh, there you are Ginny... we were just coming to see Harry, we didn't know there was already someone in here.. We'll come sometime else" Hermione sniffled while trying to signal to Ron that they should leave NOW.

"Oh it's ok, what the nurse doesn't know won't hurt her.." Harry suggested, trying to break the ice. For the most part, the rest of the night consisted of them sitting there in pure silence, but it was one of the best things that had happened to them in a while. Every once in a while someone would bring up a happy memory they once shared, like when they had their first DA meeting, but soon they all drifted into sleep. Everyone's dreams, except Harry's whom seemed to be sleeping peacfuly lately perhaps becuase of all the medicine, consisted of the night that seemed so long ago; but in reality it was only just a couple of days ago.

_"Madame Pomfrey, I was not there to witness this, all I know is he's in bad shape" began Mr. Weasley_

_"Oh dear, my have I got my hands full. I wouldn't say this is the first time I've seen Harry Potter and fixed him up, but I'm afraid this time it's out of my hands, this is no magic that's been done, this is an emotional wound that needs to be patched up soon." Mrs. Pomfrey murmured while checking on Harry._

_"Well what can we do, we can't just let him die after everything he's been through--" Mr. Weasley retorted _

_"Oh goodness no, how dare you suggest that I'd do such a thing, he needs to be sent to St. Mungos. The only question is how do we get him there, he is in no shape to side apparate or travel by floo." Madame Pomfrey interupted_

_"Well... I have that car..." suggested Mr. Weasley_

_"Well I guess that'll just have to do" Madame Pomfrey sighed while joining in on the efforts of getting the now collapsed Harry outside of Hogwarts into the car. Harry was muttering the words 'must kill him' as the car pulled up to St. Mungos._

Ginny awoke with what seemed to be a chill shooting down her spine, wishing that she would never be reminded of that awful night again, so she resorted to snuggling up to Harry.

The nurse caught Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all in the room at the same time, but decided that since Harry was showing significant improvement perhaps this was alright. On the occasions where Ron and Hermione were getting a bit of fresh air; which they all knew they were really just taking a brisk walk under the hot summer sun, maybe occasionaly stopping to snog each other, or look at each other and proclaim how amazing the other was, or even just sit in one spot embracing each other in a huge hug with both of them crying and letting out their feelings. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny would use this opportunity to talk. They talked about ordinary things, everyhing from how sparks lit when they first laid eyes on each other to how glad they were the war is finally over. Harry was gaining his strength, and his mood was getting better, you could see this by the twinkle in his soft green eyes. Harry really loved Ginny, and almost everybody had realized this, but he felt that this time they shouldn't rush into things, they should just go with the flow. One especially nice day, Hermione and Ron were out on their usual walk, and Ginny and Harry started talking about the year they were apart, and how painful it was without each other.

"What are we going to do about this year Harry, this will be my seventh year, I can't just skip it." stated Ginny

"I don't know Ginny, but let's not think about that far in the future," Harry whispered into her ear as he began to cradle her in his arms, while he stroked her firey red hair.

"It's just, I don't ever want to have to go through that again, I missed you too much!" Ginny sighed, trying to hold back her tears.

"I did to ginny," Harry responded as he drew a breath as if he was going to say something else, but at that instant he got lost in those deep brown eyes that belonged to Ginny Weasley, and instead he just pulled her closer. Just as their faces were inches away from eachother, the nurse walked in.

"Woah," retorted the nurse feeling slightly embarrased, though she could tell she wasn't the only one by the look of the deep shade of pink now forming on Harry's cheeks. "Sorry Harry, I was just coming to... well you're stable enough to go now, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to go off fighting any dark and powerful wizzards, you hear me?" Just as she was finishing her last sentence Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione realized what was just about to happen moments before they walked in, but Ron never fully caught on.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Hermione as she clutched her stomach from all of the laughter. This only made Harry and Ginny's cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of pink, if that was at all possible. "For once," Hermione started, gasping for air "It wasn't Ron who walked in on you two."

"Huh? umm, ok I don't see how this is funny, but whatever." retorted Ron just as he himself began to laugh. Which made the mystery of why laughter seems to be contagious come about, because soon everyone in the room started laughing, even the nurse! Though mind you Harry and Ginny were still quite embarrased, but soon came out of that shell.

"Wow, I'd have to say this is the first time in a long time I've actually laughed." Stated Harry, which made the rest of the room stop and think, they all agreed that it was the first time in a long time for them to. I think this was the moment that the reality of the war truly being over hit Harry the most, and this only made him more happy.

"But did I hear what I just think I heard," butted in George who seemed to be out in the hallway alone probably crying, "You get to leave tommorow!"

"Yeah, I guess so, but won't it be hard without well.. you know" suggested Harry, not wanting to say Fred's name.

This seemed to break the moment of pure hapiness to a horrible silence that they all hated.

"Well let's not think about it right now, we should celebrate!" Ginny proclaimed.

"I think you should celebrate tommorow when all of you have rested, besides it is getting dark outside." retorted the nurse, the voice surprised the others because they had forgotten she was still in there.

"Aww.. well I guess, we should probably go eat something.. see ya' later Harry" echoed everybody.

"Bye..." Harry responded as he began to think about what lay ahead for him.

_A/N: YAY! I edited the chapter. For everyone whom I confused with my rather large typo or whatever you'd like to call it. It's finally gone! HOORAY!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the gang went back to the Burrow, it was the first time Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Ginny had stepped foot in the burrow since the war. It seemed as though the air itself brought back memories, both good and bad. Harry was not quite up to his normal amount of strength, so he resorted to putting his arm around Ginny for added strength, whether or not this was truly the case or he was just using it as an excuse we will never know. They trudged on into the house, sighing because the air condition felt so good blowing up against their rosy, sunbaked cheeks.

"Harry, you and Ron can sleep in Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley said breaking the long awkward silence "And Hermione, you and Ginny will sleep in Ginny's room."

"Ok, thankyou Mrs. Weasley, you are incredibly kind" Hermione said while Hugging giving Mrs. Weasley a tight hug for reassurance.

Everyone was making their way to their rooms except for George, when Harry noticed this he stayed back also.

"You look tired George, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep." Harry said nervously, not knowing how he would react. But George just sat there not even giving the sligthest acknowledgement on his face that used to always have a huge grin, but was now replaced with an empty stare.

"Oh Come on how stupid do you think I am," retorted Harry, trying to be sympathetic. "Don't try to use only having one ear as an excuse to ignore me. I know you can hear me." he finished as he gave up and started up the stairs.

"It's just.." George tried to say, fighting back the tears "It's so different now, I don't think I'll ever be able to go into that room ever again. I took too much for granted, we only joked around, we never actually thought one of us were going to DIE soon!" His eyes sparkling with tears as he finished his last words.

"You know you don't have to go at this alone. You have US to help you, you haven't lost every one in your life!" Assured Harry

"I just don't know how you manage it Harry, I loose my brother and I fell like the world has ended. You lost your mentor, your mom, dad, and the closest thing you ever had to a real dad, Sirius."

"While that is all true, I didn't loose everything, I had your family, and Hermione. I would've never made it without all of you!"

"Thanks Harry, but what am I going to do about the joke shop?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll figure all of that out. But hey me and Ron can always help you out untill you find someone."

"Thanks," sniffled George "but can I still sleep in your room tonight, I still don't think I'm ready to open that door and admit that he's gone."

"I guess, but your going to have to accept it sooner or later."

"I know, but today's just not the day."

That night was an unusally cheerful dinner, Mrs. Weasley had prepared an amazing dinner, and everyone looked they're best.

Hermione's was wearing her brown ruffly skirt, which complemented her in all the right places, and had her brown hair now loosly curled. This outfit choice fixed Ron's gaze upon her flawless figure and beauty. Ginny was wearing green shirt, which we all knew she just picked that color becuase it was Harry's Favorite color, and it matched his brilliant green eyes. She too had her hair curled, which was a change from her usually straight hair. Hermione and Ginny were both sitting by each other, with Harry and Ron on the oppisite sides of them. They all laughed the night away, completely oblivious to the fact that George had slipped away from the kitchen for at least 30 minutes now. When Harry finally noticed he was missing he decided to go check on him.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ginny asked innocently, though she thought it may of had a little something to do with the onversation she had overheard between Harry and George earlier.

"Oh... I just... have to go to the bathroom.. that's all.." hesitated Harry

"Ok, well hurry back!"

"I will!" Harry blushed as he left, because he knew everyone had now ceased their conversation and was staring at him. Once he was upstairs he began to call for George

"George where are--" He began, but soon stopped calling out Georges name, for he heard a noise coming from what used to be George AND Freds room.

"This was a mighty joke you pulled on us, and you know how much I love pulling jokes on people, but don't you think you took it a little too far?" George said while Harry was peeping through the crack of the door.

Harry wondered who he was talking to because as far as he knew they were the only ones upstairs, but he ceased his thoughts as George continued talking to this mysterious person.

"Well your going to have to end the joke sooner or later, your making our profits in our shop plumet. I know how silly I probably sound, but I've really missed you too."

Minutes continued to pass as Harry kept his ear pressed to the door listening intently to the conversation, still wondering who this mystery person was.

"Fred come out of it!" Was the last thing he heard, and then the door opened and hit him square in the face.

"Oh sorry Harry, I didn't know you were there. Wait, what are you doing up here anyway?"

"Uhhmm," hesitated Harry "Who were you talking to?" he finished trying to deflect the conversation.

"Fred, DUH. We were talking about our shop, but mum is kind of mad at Fred right now because she doesn't approve of one of our products, so he's trying to keep away, by faking his own death. Which I think is taking things a little too far, but please don't tell anyone he was here Harry."

"Uhm. Ok? I won't tell your mom." Harry said, very confused.

"Thanks Harry! You're the best." George said while walking back down the stairs with Harry close behind. When they had sat back down to the table, dinner was at the same cheerful atmosphere it was when he left. Though Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all looked a little suspicious.

"Are you ok." they all whispered to him once he sat down.

"Yes, I am but we need to talk later tonight, you can pick the spot."

"Um okay, how about outside it's really nice out there tonight." suggested Ron while eyeing Hermione trying to make it inconspicious, but Ginny saw it and couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Ron proclaimed, his ears turning bright red.

"Oh nothing.." replied Ginny very suspicously.

Later that night Ron purposely told Hermione a little earlier time than what it really was. Hermione was aware of this but decided to play dumb.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked Ron.

"UMM.." stuttered Ron, but gave up the search of a good excuse when Hermione grabbed him by the hand and motioned to sit on the grass.

"Look at the stars, they're so pretty tonight."

"Not as pretty as you." muttered Ron

"What was that?" Hermione asked, even though she knew what he had said.

"Oh nothing, never mind,"

"So why did you tell me an earlier time to meet?"

"Oh, you caught me!" They both laughed at that comment and just sat there for a minute silent staring at the stars, holding hands.

"It's just, we haven't really talked about our future..."

"What about our future?"

"Well what are we planning on doing with it?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately too, but I don't think I should post-pone the search for my parents any longer."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Ron said, slightly embarrased though he quickly changed the subject to not make him seem anymore clueless "What do you think Harry wanted to talk to us about anyway?"

"I don't really know, but here they are now."

"Hey guys. Something really weird just happened." Harry said walking up to Hermione and Ron, trying to pull his hand away from Ginny's grip. He didn't know what Ron would think about his feelings being shown to Ginny, since it was just a year earlier that he promised he would move on.

"What?" Ron asked, as his eyes drifted towards Harry and Ginny's entwined hands pulling apart.

A/n: DUH...DUH...DUHHHHHHHH (sorry about the typo earlier, I decided to leave it untill it was validated, and then fix it. Or else it would have been another week untill it was validated!!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, yeah, well earlier tonight when I went up stairs I didn't have to go to the bathroom, I was checking on George."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Ginny told me about your conversation earlier with him today." Hermione interrupted. This forced Harry to look at Ginny for the first time since they had walked over to meet with Ron and Hermione, he was slightly hurt that she was eavesdropping, but knew it was a weakness of his too, yet he was still confused. He tried to brush it to the back of his mind. That didn't mean anything, but why did it seem to bother him the most, he contemplated in his mind until Ron interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, we don't have all night, please continue" Ron said with a sense of annoyance. He was already quite annoyed at the fact of Harry and Ginny possibly getting back together. He knew it was going to happen, but for some reason he just preferred him not to, but then again he wanted his sister to be happy and was deeply distressed when he saw her sad last year.

"Oh yeah, sorry again. Anyway, when I was up there, he was talking to someone. When he opened the door he kind of hit me in the head with the door." They all kind of laughed at that remark.

"Is that the whole reason why you brought us down here? You wanted us to feel sorry for you and your hurt head?" Ron burst out in rage.

"Ron, where's this coming from I don't think that is at all what Harry wanted to tell us." Hermione squealed embarrassed by the stubborn way Ron was suddenly acting. Meanwhile, Ginny was talking to Harry, which only annoyed Ron more.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He started back in a quiet tone, and then drew a deep breath as if to fire back at Ron "what was that all about Ron? After all we've been through together, everything we've accomplished through teamwork and 'love', your still doubting me, where is this coming from?!"

"You know bloody well, where this is coming from, you promised me Harry, you promised me..." Ron started, but wasn't able to finish as Hermione began to pull him away.

"Sorry Harry, I seriously have know idea what is wrong with him, but can you settle whatever you wanted to during this little meeting with Ginny, and she'll tell me about it later. I don't want you and Ron to do anything you would regret, or that would forever end your friendship." Hermione explained with great difficulty, because she was trying to pull Ron away from Harry, and towards the house, as fast as she could.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied to no particular person, while tugging on Ginny's arm so she would follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked, but Harry did not answer, he just sat down in the middle of the yard, as if to admit defeat. He held back the frustrated tears that he could feel welling up in his eyes. Don't cry, not now, but don't yell either, remain calm, act like this never happened. He thought to his self; but he just couldn't manage to do what he was telling himself to. So he stood up and started to run, he had no idea where he was running to, or when he was going to stop. He just ran, with Ginny trying her best to keep up.

"This would be a time when a broom would be handy," Ginny started with an agitated voice. Harry heard this, but contrary to what Ginny thought, he thought running was very relaxing; it helped him get rid of all the emotions that were building up inside of him. "Where are you going Harry, what is bothering you." Ginny kept on retorting, but soon grew tired and just tried her best to keep up. Finally, Harry to began to grow tired, and they both stopped at the lake half way between the Lovegood's house and the Weasley house.

"What was that for, I'm not nearly in shape to just run and keep up with you?" Ginny exclaimed taking in deep breaths, slightly annoyed at the fact of her getting on an emotional roller coaster. She knew it was going to be this way, she just wished it wouldn't have to be this stressful.

"Sorry, Ginny" Harry replied, as if he had been sitting down the whole day, and had a ton of energy, but he still wasn't able to bring himself to look at her, instead he just sat down throwing rocks into the lake. Ginny decided she better stay standing a little while longer, in case he decided to pull another stunt like that.

"That's ok I guess for now, but first what was Ron talking about."

"Uhh, I don't know" Harry replied trying to make it seem like he was telling the truth.

"Come on Harry, you never really were a good liar. Now spill it."

"I'd rather not say right now, it would cause me to actually have to accept it to be true."

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, it's very important, and it's bothering you. What could it hurt to tell me?"

"You see, that's the thing. What if what I had to say could potentially either ruin a relationship with a girl that means the world to me, or ruin a relationship with my first best friend. I just don't think I want to make that decision right now. I want to keep both, and I guess I can't, I must choose." Once Harry said this, Ginny just sat there in shock. If this truly was the case, why would Harry even say this because now it bothered her, and all she wanted to do was cry.

"He's going to pick Ron, I know he is. Why this again. My brother is a git." she just thought to herself as she began to cry. Harry could hear her whimpering and he turned around and looked at her for what seemed to be the first time in a couple of hours.

"Oh no, you see. I hate seeing you like this; I shouldn't have told you this. Look where it's ended up and I haven't even told you half of it."

"Ron doesn't... want you to be... with me" Ginny sniffled.

"No, he doesn't want me to hurt you anymore, and he thinks the only way that will happen is if I end it with you for good." Harry said, the impact of the run now kicking in as he stood up from the ground hugging Ginny. "It's only because he cares about you."

"If he really cared about me, he'd accept the fact that you and I are made to be with each other, and being apart will break my heart even more."

"I know, but he's protective, I only made that promise last year. I didn't even think I'd be alive today!" Harry regretted saying this, as the tears began to flood out of Ginny's eyes. "Ginny, I'm alive now, it's ok, I wasn't going to die. I was just trying to break the impact of the words before that."

"Why... do... you... have... to... joke... like... that..." she said, gasping a breath with each word. She pulled out of the hug and went to a nearby tree and sat down. While Harry just stood there, for a minute or two giving Ginny time to calm down, he thought if he were to go over there now, he might regret what would happen.

After what seemed like centuries, Harry reluctantly went over to where Ginny was sitting, but then sat down by the tree next to hers. "I hate to tell you right now," Harry sighed "but we have far worse things on our hands than just us." he finished, waiting for a reply. When he had decided that there wasn't going to be one, he continued on hoping that she was listening. "I think I had told you up to the part where I got hit in the head right?"

"Yes," Ginny mumbled still looking straight at the lake, her eyes bloodshot and tired.

"Ok, right. Well, I asked him who he was talking to, and he told me he was talking to Fred, and that your mom didn't approve of one of his products, so he was hiding. He also told me not to tell anyone." Ginny finally looked over at Harry in shock.

"He's delusional that boy, I wasn't sure how he would take it, but I definitely didn't expect this." Ginny exclaimed.

"I know, he seemed fine this morning, I mean he was really depressed, but not mental or anything."

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just have him thinking that Fred is still alive! How are we going to break it to him?"

"I don't know, that's what I was going to ask everyone. That is, until all of this happened."

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed, inching herself closer to Harry, while Harry wrapped his arms around her neck.

_meanwhile_

"What was all of that rubbish for!?" Hermione shrieked right before reaching the house. To Hermione's surprise Ron just slumped down against the wall.

"I don't know... it's just well... you saw them didn't you?" He mumbled back.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They were holding hands!"

"So? What's so bad about holding hands?"

"I don't know Hermione, I overreacted OK!"

"But why would you have reacted at all?"

"It's just, she's been hurt enough. I just don't want her to get hurt even worse when things don't work out again with them. He promised he wouldn't go there."

"Merlins Beard that's rubbish. How do you know things aren't going to work out, I think they are a great match. You're the only one that's making things difficult this time!" Again, Hermione was surprised at Ron's reaction to this, because this time he just began to cry.

"I'm a horrible friend. I'm a horrible brother. I'm a horrible boyfriend. I'm a horrible son. Is that good enough for you!?"

"Ron! Why are you feeling this way?" Hermione gasped as she grabbed Ron into a huge hug.

"Because it's true!"

"No it isn't! You're a great friend, if you weren't, would have never attempted to jinx Draco that one time he called me, well... a mud blood." she stuttered the last words; this still seemed to hurt her a little.

"Well yeah, but the jinx didn't even work! It backfired!"

Hermione breathed, trying to think of a retort while she breathed." But you would have never dove into the ice cold pond water to save Harry."

"But, I would've never seen him if I hadn't of left!"

"While that is true. You came back, and that's all that matters." Hermione sniffled "When can you just get it in your head that I love you, and everybody else cares a lot about you too, Ginny, Harry, your mom and dad, George. If we didn't feel this way, would I be doing THIS?" She finished as she pulled herself closer and closer to his face, as there lips finally embraced. Hours seemed to pass, but Ron decided to make the first move on finishing the conversation, as a huge smile spread from one big brown eye to the other.

"Well... I guess I really blew it didn't I?"

"Well..." Hermione began wondering whether she should just bend the truth a little, or tell him like it was. "Yeah."

Ron sighed at this; he knew it was true he just didn't know if this would have a big impact on the future. "I was afraid of that."

When they heard the hoot of an owl, the time finally hit them and they decided to go inside, and go to bed.

"Good night 'mione" Ron sighed grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night." she said lazily while opening the door to Ginny's room. She noticed that Ginny wasn't in there, but she was too tired at the moment to care, she just plopped right in bed and tried to go to sleep. When it seemed that she had finally fallen asleep, with the events of the night replaying in the back of her mind, a high pitched noise coming from down stairs woke her up.

"Where Have You Been!?" It sounded like it was coming from Mrs. Weasley, so she decided to stretch, and investigate the situation. To her surprise when she looked outside, the sun was coming up.

When Hermione made it to the top of the stairs she noticed Harry and Ginny standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley standing opposite from them, giving them a stern lecture. Hermione was startled when Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, so someone decided to wake up and do a little eavesdropping."

"No, I couldn't sleep and err..." Hermione stuttered "Yeah, I guess that's how it seems" she blushed. "Wait a minute what are you doing then?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oi! You caught me." he said half jokingly and somewhat guiltily. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, do you think we should go down there?" Hermione asked

"Nah, let's just find out about it another way. I'm way too tired." Ron replied, as they both sighed and went back to bed.

_a/n: YAY! I hope you liked it, and you don't think Ron overreacted TOO bad. I find it funny, that as much as I absolutely hate drama (not like the acting type, like the girl type) I'm constantly writing about it in stories!_

_Pretty Please with a cherry on type R/R, it makes me __**extremely **__happy! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh.. mom! Your up, we've been looking for you!" Ginny tried

"Nice try, but I've been up all night worried sick about you after George informed me of what he saw last night. Running down to the lake Harry. You just got out of St. Mungos. Ginny how could you possibly drive him to run that fast and far in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, so it's all my fault now? It's my fault that George has gone mental. Fred has died. Ron blew up at us last night. Harry went to St. Mungos. And that Harry decided to run last night to the lake. Oh yeah, I forgot. After all he IS the boy who lived." Ginny yelled running up the stairs.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled while chasing her to her room.

"Ginnerva, that's not what I meant." Mrs. Weasley tried, but was unsuccessful.

By the time Ginny and Harry had made it into Ginny's room, Ginny was sobbing and Harry was tightly hugging her.

"Why does it always have to be MY fault?" Ginny sobbed "It could never be your fault. Never Never Never." with each never Ginny shoved Harry in the arm. Which only caused Harry to hold on tighter to her, and Ginny to admit defeat and fall into Harry's grip.

"She didn't mean it that way" Harry reassured her, "I know it's been stressful lately, and people have said things they didn't mean. This was one of those times, and-" Harry stopped, he had heard something, Ginny heard it to. They turned around, and were startled when they saw Hermione standing there with her arms down to her side, her hair was bushier than normal and her big brown eyes were red from sleep.

"I wondered how long it would take you two to remember that I'm sharing a room with Ginny. But I gave up after about five minutes." Hermione sighed.

"Oh sorry," Harry blushed "Did we wake you up?"

"Well kinda, but it's no big deal. I was about to get up anyway," Hermione yawned "What happened down there."

"Well, my mom kinda got mad at us, and I kind of blew things out of proportion," Ginny said really fast "I guess it runs in the family." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, about that." Hermione started

"Look, it's no big deal I think we need to forget about it and move on." Harry interrupted

"He's really sorry. He didn't mean it at all, in fact if he had to choose anyone for Ginny he'd probably choose you Harry." Hermione said all at once.

"Woah, slow down. Since when did you become such an expert at what Ron thinks. It took me my whole life." Ginny replied.

"Well last night..." Hermione started but was soon interrupted.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone to talk, I need to talk to Ron." Harry mumbled on his way out the door. When he was halfway down the hall, he began to hear giggles of sheer joy. By the time he was to Rons room, it was silent.

Harry knocked on the door "uh.. can I come in." There was a much expected silence, the he heard what he made out to be an I guess.

When he opened the door Ron was turning over in the bed, pulling his sheets over his head. Harry just sat down on his bed, as much as that warm and fluffy pillow was calling his name he resisted the temptation of going to sleep.

"Look we need to talk" Harry mumbled, breaking the long awkward silence.

"About?" Ron said lazily, though he knew exactly what Harry was talking about.

"Well.. you know.. about me and Ginny" Harry stuttered. Neither one of them spoke for a while.

"Look, I know.." they both started then stopped when the noticed they were both talking.

"You go first" Ron said

"I know I should have talked to you about me and Ginny, but I didn't know how you would respond."

"It's not your fault. I would responded like a git probably, just like I did last night." Once again there was a long awkward silence.

"If you really love her, and promise not to break her heart ever again.. I guess it's OK with me." Ron sighed

"Thanks Ron, I always knew I picked the right side that day" Harry smiled remembering the first encounter with Malfoy when he was a first year, when Malfoy actually wanted to be friends with him; the day they became worst enemies. His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door.

"Breakfast's ready!" Hermione blushed when she saw Ron "Is everything worked about between you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, for now at least." Harry said as Ginny walked into the room "You can go on ahead, I'll be right down."

"OK." said Ron his voice trailing down the hallway.

"So.." Ginny asked sweetly plopping on the bed "How did that go?"

Harry began to look at Ginny, filled with a compassion that he had never felt before. Even in her worst times, she was still the prettiest girl he had seen, and when she was in her best times she was also pretty. It was all the same in his eyes though. Then he began to think.

"I love you." Harry said, with each word mean with his whole heart.

"Does that mean Ron is ok with this?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yes. But no one could ever change that even if he did." Harry said, then passionately kissed her.

"I love you too Harry."

"Well, I need to brush my teeth really fast." Hermione quickly said when they made it to the stairs.

"But your about to eat anyways." Ron responded questioningly

"I know, but we're going to find my parents today aren't we? I can't just meet them with nasty teeth, I mean they are dentists you know!" Hermione said with a pouty face. Even though Ron saw right through that, he knew that it had been stressing Hermione out lately not knowing what has happened to her parents, so he gave in and just shrugged it out of his mind.

Hermione came down giggling

"What's wrong, did you swallow the tooth paste? I may not be a muggle, but I have learned from experience that you don't do that." Ron said laughing.

"No.." Hermione laughed gently pushing Ron.

After everyone had sat down, Harry and Ginny made it down to the kitchen.

"There you are, were you tired and decided to take a rest?" Mrs. Weasley asked pushily.

"Why would they be tired?" Mr. Weasley asked very confused

"They decided to practically run a marathon last night, when Ron lost his temper."

"Wait, how did you know why Harry ran to the lake mum?" Ron asked blushing.

"I choose not to reveal my secrets." Mrs. Weasley said stubbornly, but it was pretty easy to figure out when they saw Hermione's face turn bright red. She never figured out how to lie about something, the only thing she managed to do was keep the horcruxes a secret last year.

"It's ok." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, squeezing her hand for reassurance of that what she had done was ok.

"This is delicious Mum" Ron said squeezing a sausage link into his already stuffed mouth.

"Sheesh chew with your mouth closed, don't talk with your mouth full, or at least take one bite at a time." Hermione laughed, causing Ron to mimic her with his hands.

"Nice change of subject Ron." Ginny mumbled with a genuine smile.

"Well, anyway. I thank I over-stayed my welcome, I really need to be finding my parents now and putting them back to normal." Hermione said, breaking the ice.

"Oh, you haven't over-stayed your welcome. Your welcome here anytime, but I understand."

"Mum, can me and Harry help her?" Ron asked, looking looking over at Ginny who was glaring at him.

"Sure dear." Mrs. Weasley responded absentmindedly

"What about me?" Ginny asked

"You still have another year of school." Ron responded

"But it's probably not even going to be open this year."

"Actually, that is untrue. I just read in the Daily Prophet this morning that Hogwarts is up and running. The new headmaster is professor McGonnagal. The new teachers on staff all seem to be splendid. I think the new Herbology teacher is Neville Longbottom, Ron wasn't he one of your friends?"

"Yeah he is." Ron said, as they continued to have a pleasant chat about the future of Hogwarts. But for Harry and Ginny this thought had only once crossed their mind, and they didn't believe it then but now they had to face the truth. The what seemed to be hour long stare was broken when Hermione announced that they had better leave now, so that they can find her parents at a reasonable time.

"Ok.." Harry sighed. "Let me just get my wand and I'll be right down."

Minutes later Harry was making his way down the stairs to catch up with his two friends, whom by now were halfway across the yard, swinging there entwined hands and laughing.

"Bye Ginny, I'll see you later either tonight or tomorrow." Harry said as he gave her a tight hug, wishing that for now it would substitute for all of the unspoken words.

"Bye..." Ginny said, her voice muffled by Harry's shoulder.

"Hurry up Harry!" Ron and Hermione both yelled at the same time.

"Ok Ok, I'm coming!" He replied rushing out of the house and into the horizon.

_a/n: I hope you liked the chapter, I thought I wouldn't have time to write this and kept telling you that it would be a while untill I post more. But I found time (some times it wasn't necessary an appropriate time. So if I failed my english test /) So I hope it was worth it!!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally, it's not like your never going to see her again! It may not even take a day" Ron exasperated

"Yes, but it may take longer than a day too." Hermione said

"We know they're in Australia. How big is Australia anyway?" Ron asked

"Well, will you just concentrate on Australia, you too Harry. We can side apparate there."

But for Harry, it took all that he had to remain concentrated on Australia with everything swarming in his head, but he managed to do it. And with a crack, they were standing in the middle of Australia.

"OK, so Australia can be this big, and this hot! Can't we just like summon them or something?" Ron asked

"You can't summon people, sheesh did you never listen in class Ron?" Hermione laughed.

"Well I have a pretty good idea where they might be, lets ask around for a Wendell and Monica Wilkins. There's some people over there, lets ask them first."

"Uh, excuse me." Hermione started talking to a couple nearest to the towns grocery store, as she motioned to Ron and Harry to go ask the other people that they saw. "Sorry about this, but have you by any chance heard of a Wendell and Monica Wilkins? They're dentists."

"Yes, yes... the name rings a bell. I think I saw they're names in the yellow pages when I needed to get my Root Canal" Answered the stout lady, with dirty blonde hair, tied up into a messy bun, her skin looked sun kissed as if she had spent the entire day at the beach. "Your not from around here are you? Judging by your accent, and your very pale skin. What's your name? My names Sheila"

Hermione was taken aback by the bluntness of this lady, but she felt that she would be a lot of help in this case, because she seemed to be outgoing.

"No, actually I'm from England. My names Hermione."

"Nice to meet you Hermione, but what are you doing in Australia?"

Hermione dug deep down inside for a reasonable lie that would make this lady seem sympathetic and want to help. "Well, when I went off to college I didn't want to be a dentist, and they were very disappointed, so I've lost contact with them. But I wanted to apologize for all of those times."

"Oh, shame shame. Well do you need any help looking?"

"Well actually, where do you think would be the best place to look for information."

"Probably the newspaper I suppose, but call me if you need any help. Just go over there to the bar and mention the name sheila, you'll find me best that way."

"OK? thanks" Hermione said as she rushed over to Harry and Ron.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked, but judging by their solemn faces she guessed no.

"Well actually we found this..." Harry answered as he handed over a battered newspaper.

"Couple injured in car accident" Hermione read the outline out loud. As she read ahead her eyes got bigger and bigger, until they began to swell up with tears. She read it out loud, but most of it was incoherent, as her voice was muffled by Ron's shoulder.

"Wife critically injured, Husband in a coma. Names have not been released yet, but there's a picture of them in the article." Harry explained to her, as she cried on Ron's shoulder. This was the most awkward time for Harry, he felt out of place, like the third wheel on a three wheeler; only needed until the rider grows up and moves on.

"I'll try to find a map, so we can find that hospital." Harry said absentmindedly, leaving Ron and Hermione in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I just don't understand." Hermione wailed. "After all I went through to protect them, they die by muggle means."

"It's not your fault." Ron said soothingly into Hermione's ears. "At least they didn't suffer at the hands of Voldemort."

"And what do you think being in a coma feels like, or being critically injured in a car accident." Hermione wailed again.

"Ron didn't have an answer to this, because to be honest he didn't really know what a car crash felt like. The only times he had ever been in a car is when his dad had that car from the ministry. But from what he had gathered, that was different from the muggle types of cars.

"I found a map, it's just down the block from here." Harry piped in, when they weren't saying anything.

"Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked Hermione, though he knew it was a stupid question, but it was all he had. He wanted Hermione to know that he was there for her too. Hermione just shook her head in response to this, while Ron just flashed a questioning glance towards Harry. "Well, here it is. Capital Care Hospital"

Hermione walked up to the front desk wiping away her tears as Ron stood back with Harry.

"Tragic." Ron sighed.

"Yeah, I feel really bad. But hey, they maybe they'll make it out ok."

"Yeah, let's hope for the best." Harry mumbled as Hermione walked up to them again.

"They're in room 202, she said it was on the second floor, first room to the right."

"OK" Ron sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Harry just walked by Hermione, feeling like a deadbeat.

"Uh, isn't this the room?" Harry asked, as they were about to pass the room marked 202.

"Yeah, I guess it is. The lady didn't tell us very good directions I guess." Hermione said blushing, either that or she didn't really pay attention that much. As they walked into the room Hermione gasped, her mother was in such horrible condition that her face was distorted, she didn't look like her normal self. The nurse tried to explain to her that it probably happened when her head hit the steering wheel. Causing Hermione to cry again, Ron just tightly hugged her reassuringly, this time Harry joined in on the hug. Just as they were pulling apart, they were interrupted by someone walking into the room. Harry was the quickest to look around his shoulder, causing his jaw to drop.

"Hermione.." Harry said, tapping her shoulder.

"MOM!" Hermione squealed, you didn't get into a car accident.

Hermione's mom laughed. "You must be Susan, Monica said she had a daughter that encountered severe head trauma when she was little. It's nice to finally meet you, my names Monica also. Me and your mom met at a convention."

"Mom, cut it out. It's me Hermione" Hermione cried, forgetting at the moment that her mom wouldn't of remembered her.

"I'm terribly sorry dear about your mother, she's right there though"

"Why doesn't she remember me?" Hermione whispered to Ron. "Oh yeah.." She mumbled remembering it all.

Hermione whipped right around abruptly saying "unconfundo" before anyone else around her could witness this, or her mom could get any body's attention.

"Mom!" Hermione said tearing up.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Granger responded, as she swiftly swooped her daughter into a huge hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I almost thought you were going to die the past hour."

"I'm sorry you were put through that."

As this whole scene unfolded before Ron and Harry, they just stood back awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

"And who are these two boys?" Mrs. Granger questioningly asked.

"Oh, you've met them before. This is Harry, and this is Ron" She said Ron a bit dreamily, as she introduced them to her mom.

"Oh yes, I remember now. My they have grown up, their dental hygiene is satisfactory. How do they do it?"

Hermione laughed, it was as if that was the first thing her mom always noticed.

"Where's dad?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's at the office. I just came here to bring Monica some roses you see. We became really good friends this past year."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." Ron chimed in

"Me too, but I'm glad that Hermione's protection protected you." Harry added

"Well, we better go over there and lift that charm before he can say plaque." Hermione said. Mrs. Granger laughed at this.

That night after they had lift the enchantments off of Hermiones parents, they went back to Hermione's hometown. Not knowing what to expect. Surprisingly the House was still standing, as were the other houses around it. The inside of the house was another story. It looked like the gryfindor boys common room after a tornado had gone through it, and that's maybe under exaggerating. Hermione was really glad that she had took the precautions that she had, and erased all traces of her or her family, she didn't even want to think of what might have happened.

Two girls ran up the street as they saw the familiar red corvette pulling into the driveway.

A chorus of, "Where have you been". and "There were these men, that came to your house and they looked like they were looking for something" and "we were worried about you." Rang throughout the neighborhood that night.

"Well I'm very tired right now, as are my two friends that you'll just simply have to meet another time. Can we hold off the questions and answers until tomorrow?" Hermione explained to her two friends.

"Well, I guess. But we missed you, and were worried sick. We feared the worst, that letter you sent us last year scared us. 'I just want to say goodbye because I don't know if I'll ever see you again, so this is my proper farewell' we were convinced it was a suicide letter. But Amber said she thought she knew you better than that." The taller girl with strawberry Blonde, pin straight hair explained.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. But, hey I'm here, and very much alive."

The three girls hugged, and went their separate ways.

"I didn't know you had muggle friends you still kept in touch with." Ron gasped as they walked into the disastrous house.

"What did you expect, that I just lived in a hole the first eleven years of my life?" Hermione retorted "I bet Harry had muggle friends." But Harry just shook his head no in response to this.

"I was always considered the weird kid, and if anybody ever even showed that they wanted to be my friend, dudley would sure squash that opportunity." Harry said, releasing some of his bottled up anger.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said touching Harry on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I guess I've just never really thought about it. I guess sometime it would be cool to meet them." Ron apologized

"Well of course I'd introduce you."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger shouted up the stairs

"What mom!" Hermione yelled back. Ron collected that instead of apparating when they were being lazy, they just yelled up and down the stairs.

"Can you come down and help us clean, I know your tired, but we'll get it done a lot faster that way."

"Sure mom!" Hermione said as she ran down the stairs.

"Why can't you just use magic?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I am." Hermione replied.

"Here mom, I can do it a lot faster, the joy of magic!" Hermione said, and with a flick and swish of her wand the house looked as spotless as they had left it.

"WOW, I wish you could've done magic all of your life" Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Me too, Love you mom. Good night" Hermione said, hugging her mom.

"Good night, love you too." Mrs. Granger responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny awoke anxiously the next morning, immediately making her way up to find the owl.

"Still no letter." Mrs. Weasley informed her daughter as if she could read her mind.

"How did you know that's what I was doing?"

"Lucky guess, don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll be fine. After all it's just been a day."

"True" Ginny slouched down in her chair beside the table

"Well do you want to go shopping for your school books?" Mrs. Weasley asked diverting the conversation.

"School." Ginny sighed

"Yes school"

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, how dare you suggest any other way!" Mrs. Weasley retorted

"Well, can't I just help George in the shop, by the way when is George going back to the shop?"

"No, and that's final. By the way go get George, it's time for breakfast."

"George!!" Ginny yelled while she trudged up the stairs.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the strong aroma of chocolate chip pancakes making it's way up the stairs. Boy did her parents know her well, she usually was a deep sleeper but she just couldn't resist those chocolate chip cookies.

"Good morning sweetheart!"

"Good morning mom!" Hermione chimed

"Did you sleep well?" Yeah Hermione lied, truth was her emotions were running so wild that by the time she was about to fall asleep, Harry started yelling. He was still having nightmares from that night, so Ron snuck into Hermione's room to escape the noise.

"That's good, why don't you go wake up Harry and Ron, I don't want the pancakes to get cold."

"Ok mum." Hermione answered exited the kitchen, and slowly making her way up to the stairs.

Hermione went to the guestroom first, knocking just to be safe.

"Come in." chimed Ron from inside the room, and then finishing his conversation with Harry.

"Was it bad?" Harry asked,

"Do you want me to be honest?" Ron asked

"Yeah"

"I could hear it from Hermione's room." Ron answered. Harry didn't like his answer, so he buried his head in his pillow.

"bly blo I keeb habing bese breabs?" Harry said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"What?" Hermione laughed finally making her presence known.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" Harry whined sitting up.

"How old are you again?" Hermione asked jokingly, only to be answered by a glare from Harry.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll go away sometime. What was this one about?" Ron answered to Harry.

"Well you see, this time when I thought I killed him he returned again! Turns out I only killed a clone of voldemort. And when he returned out of hiding he killed both of you and well Ginny. Guess he finally listened to what Dumbledore said 'there's worse things than death'."

"That's horrible. But Harry you HAVE killed Voldemort once and for all. Why can't you just believe that?" Hermione said

"I do believe it, it's just I guess subconsciously it feels weird to have this huge weight lifted off of my shoulders." Harry shrugged.

"Whatever. We better go down and eat, the waffles are getting cold!" Hermione chimed changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Ron said grabbing his stomach as if he was holding it together.

"Hermione dear, why don't you write a letter to the Weasley's telling them that you are ok." Hermione's mom said from the other room.

"Sure." Hermione answered. "I'll be right back guys, I'm going to grab my quill and some parchment. Help yourselves."

"Ok." Ron said, grabbing two waffles off of the plate.

By the time Hermione was back Ron was already finished with one of his waffles, and about to get thirds; however, Harry had hardly touched his waffle.

"Ok, what should I say?" Hermione asked to Ron.

"Say that we're fine and safe and we found your parents, and we'll be back in a couple of days. The end!" Ron mumbled

"Ron! You can't be that vague." Hermione laughed as she began to write on the parchment.

"Oh, will you tell Ginny I said Hi, and that I already miss her." Harry asked

"Sure." Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

But right as she was about to write the 'PS (Ginny): Harry says hi, and is unbelievably already missing you' a doorbell interrupted her.

"Just a second" Hermione said as she dashed to the door.

"Harry do you mind if I go ahead and send this? I don't want them to worry."

"Sure, I guess" Harry shrugged.

"Ok," she said handing her brown owl her letter "Take this to the Weasleys please Hal."

Once Hermione left to open the door, Harry and Ron began talking softly.

"Who names their owl Hal?" Ron quietly laughed.

"Hermione I guess." Harry responded.

Right as the Weasleys were finishing breakfast the owl reached the burrow.

"Oh good, they made it safely." Mrs. Weasley clapped.

"Is there anything from Harry in there?" Ginny curiously asked.

"No, it was just Hermione telling us they were safe and that they found her parents all right and they'll be back in a couple of days."

"In a couple of days?" Ginny whined "but I'm leaving for Hogwarts tommorow! Are you sure there isn't anything about them meeting us at the train station.

"Positive." Mrs. Weasley responded double-checking the letter.

"Hey!" Two girls beamed at Hermione, as they hugged her.

"Are your friends from that school still here?" Amber asked

"Yeah is Harry still here" Elizabeth asked in return, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Amber. "Ow!" Elizabeth proclaimed as Amber stared straight at her, attempting to talk with her eyes.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed, "We were just eating breakfast."

"Ok" Amber replied waiting for Hermione to go back to the kitchen. Hermione laughed again, catching the signal and went back to the kitchen.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Amber harshly whispered to Elizabeth.

"Why not, it's what you meant!" Elizabeth whispered back trying to stick up for her self. "Besides, you know I'm not a good liar."

"Well try to be!" Amber whispered back as they made their way to the kitchen.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked Amber and Elizabeth suspiciously nothing.

"Nothing." they both chimed

"Well, I need to go change" Ron blushed when he remembered he was still in his pajamas which forced Harry into a laughing fit.

"Ok, I think we're going to go to a movie so plan for that." Hermione said to Ron as Ron was leaving the room.

"OK?" Ron said, acting like he knew what a movie was.

After Ron had left to change Hermione, Amber, Elizabeth, and Harry were the only ones in the room and Amber was trying to hint to Hermione to introduce them.

"Oh!" Hermione said sitting up.

"Amber and Elizabeth, this is Harry. Harry this is Amber and Elizabeth." Hermione said motioning to everyone.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Harry smiled

"Yeah." Elizabeth said dreamily, but was interrupted by a kick from underneath the table. "OW! Why do you keep doing that!"

"Nice to meet you too finally after hearing so much about you." Amber responded completely ignoring her friends embarrassing display of affection.

"That movie was great! How did they do the flying scenes, I mean I didn't know muggles could use magic!" Ron marveled.

"What do you mean, it's just special effects, it's not real!" Elizabeth said

"Harry did you like the movie?" Amber said as she playfully jumped on Harry's back.

"Uh yeah, it was fine." Harry mumbled as he slid a little to the side.

"Hey! Let's go take pictures in the park, the park is so pretty at this time."

"YEAH!" Elizabeth chimed.

"Ok" Hermione sighed giving in.

"First lets get one of all of us on the slide." Elizabeth said excitedly "1-2-3 CHEESE!"

"why did she say cheese?" Ron quietly whispered into Hermione's ear.

"It's just a way people say to smile when we're taking pictures," Hermione laughed quietly back.

"Oh." Ron mumbled back

"OK now one of me and Harry!" Amber cheered.

"Uh, ok." Harry mumbled,

"I'll take it!" Elizabeth joyfully said.

"And these were your friends?" Ron asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione shrieked

"Look at them, they're all over Harry," Ron responded defensively.

"That doesn't mean anything. It's just a healthy crush"

"Healthy?" Ron questioned motioning towards Amber whom was now sitting in Harry's lap because it was 'better lighting'.

'Help!' Harry mouthed towards Hermione.

"At least they're better friends than you were when they first met me." Hermione said swiftly turning and making her way to the slide to rescue Harry.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now, I think we should head home it's getting dark." Hermione said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said as she dropped the camera in her purse and followed Hermione.

"Isn't your house that way?" Hermione asked pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah. Sorry" Amber replied turning around.

"Wow that was harsh for you being really good friends and all" Ron said, but Hermione never responded to Ron.

"Sorry about that Harry, my friends can be a little... pushy..." Hermione said searching for words.

"Yeah, it's ok." Harry said immediately thinking if Ginny were there none of that would have happened.

After a couple of comments directed to only Harry and completely avoiding contact with Ron when he would try to say anything Harry became suspicious.

"What's her problem."? Harry whispered to Ron.

"I heard that. And I'm not the one with the problem, it's your jerk of a friend Ron." Hermione interrupted.

"He's your friend too, in fact he's your boy friend." Harry reminded Hermione.

"Well, we'll just have to see how long that lasts, I knew it was a bad idea from the start." Ginny awoke anxiously the next morning, immediately making her way up to find the owl.

"Still no letter." Mrs. Weasley informed her daughter as if she could read her mind.

"How did you know that's what I was doing?"

"Lucky guess, don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll be fine. After all it's just been a day."

"True" Ginny slouched down in her chair beside the table

"Well do you want to go shopping for your school books?" Mrs. Weasley asked diverting the conversation.

"School." Ginny sighed

"Yes school"

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, how dare you suggest any other way!" Mrs. Weasley retorted,

"Well, can't I just help George in the shop, by the way when is George going back to the shop?"

"No, and that's final. By the way go get George, it's time for breakfast."

"George!!" Ginny yelled while she trudged up the stairs.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the strong aroma of chocolate chip pancakes making it's way up the stairs. Boy did her parents know her well, she usually was a deep sleeper but she just couldn't resist those chocolate chip cookies.

"Good morning sweetheart!"

"Good morning mom!" Hermione chimed

"Did you sleep well?" Yeah Hermione lied, truth was her emotions were running so wild that by the time she was about to fall asleep, Harry started yelling. He was still having nightmares from that night, so Ron snuck into Hermione's room to escape the noise.

"That's good, why don't you go wake up Harry and Ron, I don't want the pancakes to get cold."

"Ok mum." Hermione answered exited the kitchen, and slowly making her way up to the stairs.

Hermione went to the guestroom first, knocking just to be safe.

"Come in." chimed Ron from inside the room, and then finishing his conversation with Harry.

"Was it bad?" Harry asked,

"Do you want me to be honest?" Ron asked

"Yeah"

"I could hear it from Hermione's room." Ron answered. Harry didn't like his answer, so he buried his head in his pillow.

"bly blo I keeb habing bese breabs?" Harry said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"What?" Hermione laughed finally making her presence known.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" Harry whined sitting up.

"How old are you again?" Hermione asked jokingly, only to be answered by a glare from Harry.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll go away sometime. What was this one about?" Ron answered to Harry.

"Well you see, this time when I thought I killed him he returned again! Turns out I only killed a clone of voldemort. And when he returned out of hiding he killed both of you and well Ginny. Guess he finally listened to what Dumbledore said 'there's worse things than death'."

"That's horrible. But Harry you HAVE killed Voldemort once and for all. Why can't you just believe that?" Hermione said

"I do believe it, it's just I guess subconsciously it feels weird to have this huge weight lifted off of my shoulders." Harry shrugged.

"Whatever. We better go down and eat the waffles are getting cold!" Hermione chimed changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Ron said grabbing his stomach as if he was holding it together.

"Hermione dear, why don't you write a letter to the Weasley's telling them that you are ok." Hermione's mom said from the other room.

"Sure." Hermione answered. "I'll be right back guys, I'm going to grab my quill and some parchment. Help yourselves."

"Ok." Ron said, grabbing two waffles off of the plate.

By the time Hermione was back Ron was already finished with one of his waffles, and about to get thirds; however, Harry had hardly touched his waffle.

"Ok, what should I say?" Hermione asked to Ron.

"Say that we're fine and safe and we found your parents, and we'll be back in a couple of days. The end!" Ron mumbled

"Ron! You can't be that vague." Hermione laughed as she began to write on the parchment.

"Oh, will you tell Ginny I said Hi, and that I already miss her." Harry asked

"Sure." Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

But right as she was about to write the 'PS (Ginny): Harry says hi, and is unbelievably already missing you' a doorbell interrupted her.

"Just a second" Hermione said as she dashed to the door.

"Hey!" Two girls beamed at Hermione, as they hugged her.

"Are your friends from that school still here?" Amber asked

"Yeah is Harry still here" Elizabeth asked in return, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Amber. "Ow!" Elizabeth proclaimed as Amber stared straight at her, attempting to talk with her eyes.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed "We were just eating breakfast."

"Ok" Amber replied waiting for Hermione to go back to the kitchen. Hermione laughed again, catching the signal and went back to the kitchen.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Amber harshly whispered to Elizabeth.

"Why not, it's what you meant!" Elizabeth whispered back trying to stick up for her self. "Besides, you know I'm not a good liar."

"Well try to be!" Amber whispered back as they made their way to the kitchen.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked Amber and Elizabeth suspiciously nothing.

"Nothing." they both chimed

"Well, I need to go change" Ron blushed when he remembered he was still in his pajamas which forced Harry into a laughing fit.

"Ok, I think we're going to go to a movie so plan for that." Hermione said to Ron as Ron was leaving the room.

"OK?" Ron said, acting like he knew what a movie was.

After Ron had left to change Hermione, Amber, Elizabeth, and Harry were the only ones in the room and Amber was trying to hint to Hermione to introduce them.

"Oh!" Hermione said sitting up.

"Amber and Elizabeth, this is Harry. Harry this is Amber and Elizabeth." Hermione said motioning to everyone.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Harry smiled

"Yeah.." Elizabeth said dreamily, but was interrupted by a kick from underneath the table. "OW! why do you keep doing that!"

"Nice to meet you too finally after hearing so much about you." Amber responded completely ignoring her friends embarrassing display of affection.

"That movie was great! How did they do the flying scenes, I mean I didn't know muggles could use magic!" Ron marveled.

"What do you mean, it's just special effects, it's not real!" Elizabeth said

"Harry did you like the movie?" Amber said as she playfully jumped on Harry's back.

"Uh yeah, it was fine." Harry mumbled as he slid a little to the side.

"Hey! Let's go take pictures in the park, the park is so pretty at this time."

"YEAH!" Elizabeth chimed.

"Ok" Hermione sighed giving in.

"First lets get one of all of us on the slide." Elizabeth said excitedly "1-2-3 CHEESE!"

"why did she say cheese?" Ron quietly whispered into Hermione's ear.

"It's just a way people say to smile when we're taking pictures" Hermione laughed quietly back.

"Oh." Ron mumbled back

"OK now one of me and Harry!" Amber cheered.

"Uh, ok." Harry mumbled

"I'll take it!" Elizabeth joyfully said.

"And these were your friends?" Ron asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione shrieked

"Look at them, they're all over Harry," Ron responded defensively.

"That doesn't mean anything. It's just a healthy crush"

"Healthy?" Ron questioned motioning towards Amber whom was now sitting in Harry's lap because it was 'better lighting'.

'Help!' Harry mouthed towards Hermione.

"at least they're better friends than you were when they first met me." Hermione said swiftly turning and making her way to the slide to rescue Harry.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now, I think we should head home it's getting dark." Hermione said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said as she dropped the camera in her purse and followed Hermione.

"Isn't your house that way?" Hermione asked pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah. Sorry" Amber replied turning around.

"Wow that was harsh for you being really good friends and all" Ron said, but Hermione never responded to Ron.

"Sorry about that Harry, my friends can be a little... pushy..." Hermione said searching for words.

"Yeah, it's ok." Harry said immediately thinking if Ginny were there none of that would have happened.

After a couple of comments directed to only Harry and completely avoiding contact with Ron when he would try to say anything Harry became suspicious.

"What's her problem." Harry whispered to Ron.

"I heard that. And I'm not the one with the problem, it's your jerk of a friend Ron." Hermione interrupted.

"He's your friend too, in fact he's your boy friend." Harry reminded Hermione.

"Well, we'll just have to see how long that lasts, I knew it was a bad idea from the start."

"Not this again," Harry groaned. "I might as well just go back to the burrow tonight, it's not like I'm needed here."

"No, sorry Harry we'll stop fighting, See" Hermione quickly said grabbing Ron's hand.

Suddenly Harry gasped. "What day is tomorrow?"

"Sunday, why?" Ron asked, still holding Hermione's hand.

"the train…" Harry muttered, bur his thought was soon interrupted when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Hermione! I left my jacket at your house." Amber excitedly said.

"Yeah, so did…" Elizabeth started, but was interrupted by a loud creepy voice.

"STUPEFY!!" the strange masked man yelled.

a/n: Sorry for not posting since November, I've been extremely busy, or lazy however you want to put it. But my new years resolution is to become not lazy, meaning doing my homework right when I get home so I'll have time to write/make videos. So yeah. Cliffhanger.. duh duh duh insert creepy music here


	8. Chapter 8

"AH

"AH!" Amber screamed as she watched her friend Elizabeth thud to the ground.

"Get behind us" Hermione bellowed to Amber while she whipped her wand out of her pocket.

"The war is over, there is nothing more to fight for" Harry calmly said without getting his wand out, in hopes that he would be able to settle this with words.

"Ah, you see that is where you are wrong, the war has only begun." The man said sliding his mask off.

"Lucious Malfoy," Ron spat "I thought you were in Azkaban."

"Well you thought wrong." Lucious mocked.

"Who is this man and what does he want." Amber asked, beginning to freak out.

"Amber, why don't you just go home. I'll bring your jacket over later." Hermione said to Amber not turning her head.

"What about Elizabeth?" Amber asked.

"We'll take care of her, just go!" Hermione said again. Amber sensing the urgency in Hermione's tone then started to run in the direction of her house.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, still remaining calm.

"Take a wild guess," Lucious laughed. "To finally kill the boy who lived!" Lucious spat.

"Well your not going to get a," Hermione started when she was cut off by Lucious.

"STUPE-" Lucious started but his wand was quickly thrown out of his hands.

"Expelliarmus," Ron quickly said "Don't you dare try to hurt Hermione" Ron growled.

"Nice one," Harry said under his breath. "Why don't you just leave? You are greatly out numbered."

"Maybe I am in numbers, but in skill I don't think so." Lucious laughed.

"Have you forgotten you don't have a wand?" Ron said.

"I could just," Lucious started, while lifting up his fist and extending it towards Harry's face. But just as his hand was about to make contact with Harry's face the atmosphere suddenly got colder, and four dementors began to glide closer to them.

"Harry do something!" Hermione yelled.

"What do I do," Harry yelled in response "We want them to get Lucious"

"I don't know, just do something!" Hermione said.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry yelled, "You two go back home, I'm going to break the spell and then I'll run back."

"No," Hermione cried, "They might get you1"

"Well at least they won't get both of you." Harry said. In the midst of this commotion Lucious saw his opportunity to escape safely, but Ron caught him before he had a chance.

"Oh no you don't, your staying right there!" Ron yelled, firing a spell at Lucious.

"Just leave now! I'll make it back!" Harry urgently said, while his patronus got weaker.

"But," Hermione started

"Let's just go, he'll make it back" Ron said grabbing Elizabeth, and urging Hermione in the direction of the house.

When Harry thought they had gotten far enough away, Harry broke the patronus and ran back to Hermione's house. Even though Harry thought he had gotten away from the dementors all of his unhappy thoughts began to flood back into his mind, and by the time he got back to Hermione's house he was in worse shape than when Sirius first died.

"There you are Harry, we were worried sick!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing Harry into a huge hug. But Harry dismissed the comment and distantly walked over to the couch.

"I want to go home." Harry said, not in his right state of mind. "Oh wait, I don't have a home. The died, all of them, and it was all my fault. Why couldn't I have died to, I deserved it. Why couldn't Voldemort have just killed me that night when I was a baby, and none of this would have happened."

"Harry what's wrong with you?" Hermione said, reaching out to give him a reassuring pat on the back.

"No! Don't touch me, just everybody leave me alone and nothing like this will ever happen again!" Harry shouted.

"Honey, is everything all right in there." Mrs. Granger called from the other room.

"Uh, actually, no," Hermione called back, "Ron can you take care of this?"

"How am I supposed to take care of this?" Ron asked

"I don't know, just do something. After all you have been his friend longer."

"Uh ok," Ron started sitting down on the couch next to Harry. "uh, what's wrong Harry?" Ron said to Harry searching for words.

"My life that's what's wrong," Harry started, "I wish Voldemort had killed me instead of everyone else."

"Well your just being a selfish prat."

"How Ron? You have a perfect life, a perfect family, parents that love you, and a home."

"Excuse me," Ron exasperated, "I believe you have all of that, and then some." Ron said, getting mad when Harry got up from the couch and started heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ron called to Harry.

"To be alone that's where!"

"Oh no your not." Hermione ran over to Harry grabbing his arm. "You are coming to St. Mungos with me, my mom and dad, Elizabeth, and Ron. And you will also be seeing a healer while your there."

"You can't heal a broken life," Harry nearly shouted. "There's nothing they can do for me!"

"Seriously, I thought you were over this stage in your life once you got out of St. Mungos."

"Oh, so now this is just a 'stage in my life'," Harry mimicked. "This is my life, and nothing will," Harry tried started but suddenly fainted.

"I was afraid that would happen, I was just wishing it would happen at St. Mungos," Harry sighed.

"Honey, we're all ready, but we don't know how to get to this hospital," Mrs. Granger started until she put down her map and saw the scene before her. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, and we're going to apparate there. So if you'd patiently wait right there, I'll be right back to get both of you," Hermione quickly said. "Ron will you grab Harry and take him to St. Mungos?"

"Uh yeah," Ron said beginning to lift Harry up and sling him across his shoulders "Whoa," Ron gasped "What has he been eating he is so light!" Ron laughed, pretending to lift Harry as a weight.

"Stop it, that's not funny." Hermione said giving Ron the stern, your-so-not-forgiven-yet eye, just as Ron cradled him into his arms.

"Is that better?" Ron sarcastically asked.

"Yes." Hermione said swiftly turning around, and grabbing Elizabeth's hand and soon disappearing.

"I didn't think of that." Ron muttered, turning around and suddenly appearing at St. Mungos.

"Still no letter?" Ginny whined, as she levitated her trunks into the car the ministry gave them for helping to kill Voldemort.

"Actually there was, he's at St. Mungos right now."

"He's at St. Mungos," Ginny retorted, "And no one bothered to go check on him, or tell me for that matter!"

"Ginny dear, I'm sure if it were life-threatening they would have told us in the letter. Now get in the car, the train won't wait for you ya' know." Mrs. Weasley said gently pushing Ginny into the car.

"But mom, can't you just take me over there to check on them and then I'll just apparate to Hogwarts?" Ginny tried.

"No, now get in the car."

"Do you not want me and Harry to go out or something!" Ginny stubbornly asked.

"That's not it, I just think you can stand one week away from him."

"One week," Ginny asked now confused. "But I'm going to school which lasts one year remember!"

"Yes, after Hermione gets her parents settled Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be back at Hogwarts. Did he not tell you?"

"No," Ginny scowled, becoming angry and overjoyed at the same time. "He didn't."

"Oh, it must have slipped his mind," Mrs. Weasley clapped "Arthur we're ready to leave!"

"Ok, brilliant," Arthur said jubilantly getting behind the wheel of his car "If I remember correctly, you just turn this shiny thing, pull this bar thing, and press this pedal, then voila it runs!" Mr. Weasley said putting the car into gear, while Ginny slouched down into her seat acting miserable.

"Are you sure your ok?" Hermione reluctantly asked Harry.

"I'm fine, honest." Harry said hoping Hermione would buy into his lie, because he definitely did not want to see that wizard shrink again, or to be in another hospital room being examined like some dummy.

"Why did we bring Elizabeth to St. Mungos again?" Ron asked annoyed by the fact that they had been sitting in the same hospital room for three hours now that Ron was out of his, just waiting for a healer to look at Elizabeth. "She was just Stupefied."

"Yes, but she's never had any magic done on," Hermione started.

"Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously

"What!" Hermione answered trying to act innocent.

"When has she had magic done on her?" Ron demanded

"I was in the fifth grade for merlins sake. I didn't know what I was doing and I was mad because she borrowed my favorite book and lost it." Hermione blushed.

"So really there's no apparent reason why we're here, we could have been on that train today?" Harry interrupted getting annoyed.

"Well no, because you had to be looked at."

"I was fine! When will you just get it in your head that I'm fine!" Harry said beginning to pace the room.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked

"My problem," Harry asked "Shall we review: my parents died because of me, so did Fred, Tonks, Hedwig, Doby, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and many more. George lost his ear, Ginny was possessed, and Hermione's friend was stunned all because of me.

I never told Ginny," Harry stopped himself one he said Ginny. "and I'm stuck in the worst place on the earth, St. Mungos, and I have no home. What problem Ron, I don't think I have one!!" Harry nearly yelled.

"Ok wait, you said something about Ginny, what's going on with Ginny?" Hermione asked, trying to calm Harry down so he wouldn't faint again.

"It's just… " Harry started, trying to think of some story he could say besides the whole truth.

"It's just what?" Hermione encouraged.

"Well you see-" Harry started just as a healer walked into the room.

"Finally!" Harry muttered.

"Elizabeth Newell, stunned last night. Is this correct?" The healer asked.

"Yes." All three of them answered at once.

"Well she's free to go whenever she becomes responsive, from my observations it can take days for a muggle to come back from being stunned."

"Days?" Harry whined.

"Yes, but she seems like a strong girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she responds in a couple of minutes young man, don't worry about your girlfriend one bit."

"Oh no she's not-" Harry started, putting the emphasis on 'she's' just as Elizabeth shot straight up in her bed.

"Did he just think we were going out? Oh Amber would die!" Elizabeth gasped.

"We're not going out." Harry finished saying to the healer, annoyed.

"Of course not," The healer winked just as he caught a glimpse of Harry's scar. "Your—" The healer began wide-eyed.

"Uh, its better if we don't bring that up right now," Ron said, escorting the shocked healer out of the room. "That's kind of a sore topic right now." Ron continued to say as he left the room with the healer.

"Finally, she's awake, we can go home and get our stuff, then back to Hogwarts." Harry said high-tailing it out the door.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione said confused, trying to catch up to Harry, but Harry ignored Hermione and kept walking down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, just stay here." Hermione answered, then disappeared.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione asked again, startling Harry when she suddenly appeared in the lift he was about to take. "Apparated." Hermione finished answering Harry's question.

"But how did you know which lift to apparate to?" Harry asked trying to change the subject and look around for another way out without having to answer this question, and just get to the burrow, but his hopes of this escape was squashed when he turned around and was startled to see Ron breathing down his neck.

"Lucky guess. But don't you dare try to change the subject!" Hermione said.

"You know, we really shouldn't leave a very confused Elizabeth in the room alone." Harry said trying to change the subject again anyway, and started to push his way back to the direction of Elizabeth's room.

"She'll be ok," Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Why are you diverting the question?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What question

"What question?" Harry asked sarcastically as he paced down the blank-walled and stale-aired hallway that would only survive in a hospital.

"Why would we be going to Hogwarts?" Hermione reiterated beginning to become angry. Hermione winked to Ron trying to give him a que on what she was about to do. Hermione grabbed her wand which was located in the pocket of her worn-out jeans. Suddenly with one murmur of a word a chair flew to where Harry was, knocking him off of his feet. With another murmur of words from Hermione a rope came and tied Harry to the chair.

"Come on let me go." Harry said trying to keep his cool.

Hermione just gave him a stone cold stare back that was worth a million words itself.

"Not until youanswer the question." Hermione said her voice as cold as ice.

"And if I refuse to answer?" Harry stubbornly answered beginning to reach for his wand. Unfortunately this gesture did not go unnoticed and Hermione quickly sent ropes to tie Harry's hands to the chair.

"Good job Hermione." Ron muttered.

"Stop it! This is crazy! Why am I doing this? Why are you acting this was? You are the biggest prat I've seen in ages," Hermione lost all of her composure, "Fine, go if you want to, just act like the last seven years meant nothing." Hermione finished releasing Harry. However, Harry was too surprised by Hermione that he sat there and took it all in.

Harry sighed considering whether he really wanted to be completely honest with his best friends and give them a whole other insight to 'The Boy Who Lived'.

"Do you want the answer?" Harry finally gave in.

Hermione did not answer, instead she stood there in front of Harry still acting completely mad at him.

"Why would we be going to Hogwarts," Harry started on his answer, "Because my life has taken a lot of twists and turns, Hogwarts was always the one constant in my life. I could always count on Hogwarts, even if someone would try to kill me, or steal a sorceres stone, or if a three-headed dog would come out and try to hurt my best friend. Hogwarts was where everything began. And I want things to go back to normal."

After a minute or two of silence Ron finally decided to answer.

"But mate, everything is not going to go back to normal." Ron responded.

"And that is why I didn't tell you, I knew that you would say that." Harry said storming out of the room.

Ron began to run out of the room after Harry but Hermione held Ron back as they watched Harry vanish inside of a lift located down the hallway.

"Just let him go," Hermione said, "He'll come back to his senses."

"But what if he doesn't?" Ron asked as they headed down the hallway hand in hand.

"Well I guess all we can do is be there for him." Hermione reasoned.

"Which means going back to Hogwarts." Ron sighed.

"Yes." Hermione said as she summoned the lift with her wand. Just when the lifts doors were about to close a familiar voice entered the empty brown lift.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Elizabeth stuck out her hand to stop the lift's doors from closing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We got kind of side tracked." Hermione blushed.

"Oh." Elizabeth winked at Hermione and Ron.

Ron glared at Elizabeth, this certainly did not make him like Elizabeth anymore.

"Not like that," Hermione retorted. "It was Harry."

"Where is Harry, is he ok?" Elizabeth asked, concerning etching across her face.

"He's fine." Hermione answered.

The lift came to life accelerating down to the bottom of St. Mungos where they then joined back with Hermione's parents in the dreary cafeteria where the food looked like it was alive and would just up and crawl off of your plate. Hermione informed her parents of the current situation and they were quick to agree on letting Hermione and Ron go catch up with Harry and they took Elizabeth back to her house. But before Elizabeth left a healer came up to her to perform the action of erasing her memories of what had happened that day. Elizabeth was suddenly a happy teenage girl whom was only concerned with what she was going to wear the next day and with her hair. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Elizabeth, but if you had asked Hermione earlier that year she would've traded the world to be just like Elizabeth.

_a/n: Wow, it's been ages since I've updated this story. I apologize for the extremely long wait. If only their were multiple spring breaks, then I would update a lot. But since there aren't, unfortunately school has to come into play. Please review, because one of the reasons I haven't updated in forever is I've had a spot of writers block. Most of the time reviews make me happy, which get's my creative hamster (what? Lol) on his little hamster wheel. _


End file.
